Finale: Chapter One
by BehindTheGlasses
Summary: Nora returns home after two days with Patch. She is confronted with her current fears of enemies and war.


_Hey guys! So, this is my first post ever on here and I'm quite excited (Yeah, I know I'm a dork, getting all excited over writing a story. Sigh.)! I know it's sort of short, but I like it. Feel free to leave any suggestions and don't be afraid to critique my work:) I will most likely release the next chapter next week, if you're wondering. Can't wait to see your reactions! Ciao :P _

**Chapter One**

I threw my keys on the counter with a loud clank. My house was still dirty after days of my and my mother's being gone, and dust was building up on the counters. Eh, I thought to myself, it can wait. I went up to my room and put on my pajamas. Then back in the living room, I was cuddled up with a blanket and some chips.

While I was flipping through channels, I kept hearing the same words over and over. "Leader…Army…Leader…Doom…Army…," the words rang in my ears causing discomfort. This is when it finally hit me. I was a full-blooded Nephilim, and soon I had choices on which I had to betray and make enemies of. I burst into tears; they were all over my face, dampening my shirt as they fell. I tucked myself into a ball trying to shut it all out, but nothing could get rid of the thoughts and worry. I was cursed with impending doom.

A slight rap came from the window, followed by a flash of black. Patch, I instantly though. I unlatched the window and he fell into my house. With his hair matted down from the rain, he pulled me into a tight embrace. "Angel," he cooed," Everything's going to be fine." I clung to his words and mesmerizing scent. Leather, Spice, and Mint, the only comforts to me at the moment. "You have me, everything will be fine.," he repeated. I looked down and grasped his shirt, "As much as I would like to believe that, we both know it's not true. I stepped away, hold back more tears, "Either way, war is coming . I just have to choose who I'm going to battle. Patch, I don't stand a chance against the archangels or the Nephilim." I shrunk back into his arms, "What am I going to do?" He shifted from side to side and flashed his deep, bottomless, orbs of eyes at me. "At the moment, nothing. The time will come when you have to decide. Why don't you focus on the positives for a minute?" Patch swayed me back and forth in his arms. " Hank's gone, your mom's back… I'm here," he listed. I know it was completely inappropriate at the time, but it was irresistible. "Don't get too full of yourself," I said, feeling a grin creep onto my face. "What me? Never," Patch replied, returning a half smile. I let out a quick laugh.

I heard the sound of tires rolling up the pavement. Mom was home. Patch kissed me on the forehead and climbed up into the window. "See you in your dreams tonight," Patched said, flashing one of those rare full smiles. "If I can go to sleep," I replied. "Try," Patch said, solemn again. He escaped outside into the pouring rain

As my mom walked through the door, she repeated me in throwing her keys onto the counter. After shuffling around in the kitchen for a few minutes, she entered the living room with some hot tea in hand. "Hey! So anything new happen while I was gone?" Mom asked. Recalling myself going into hysterics and Path crawling through the window, I responded with, "Nope, just been watching T.V." I was glad my mom forgot about Hank. She didn't deserve to.

I was consumed in my own thoughts as my mom babbled on. I gave her a slight nod of the head or smile once in a while to show her I was listening. Soon, she got sleepy and retired to her bed. She gave me a kiss on the head and went upstairs.

I decided that it was about time for me to go to sleep about a half hour later, so I shut off the T.V. and headed up the steps. Like I said, it had been a few days since I was back at my house and my room was a complete mess. Too tired to clean, I took all the stuff on my bed and threw it on the ground. As I got into my bed, my leg hit something hard. Cell phone, I thought; Patch must've brought it back. I grabbed around in the dark to find my charger. After ten minutes passed, the screen finally lit to life. It revealed an alert saying, "23 NEW MESSAGES FROM VEE". I skimmed through the messages. The first few were about how sorry she was of yelling at me about Patch. Following that, she listed reasons why Patch wasn't a good match for me. Then she asked me where I was. That was two days ago when I was thrown out into the streets by Hank Millar.

"Hey, sorry I didn't text back. Kinda been busy"

"BABE! Where have u been? I missed u!"

"Just been out with my mom, shopping and stuff"

"Oh, did she finally leave that creep?"

"Haha, yeah"

"GREAT! So wanna meet up 4 coffee 2morrow?"

"Sure, I'll be there at 3:00"

"K babe. I'm tired, c ya there. Love u!"

"Love you too, Vee"

I clicked the phone off and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
